Bang (Deadland)
Bang is the seventh episode of Deadland. Plot Spencer is in his tent and hears footsteps outside his tent. Thinking it's Madison, he exits his tent, only to be held at gunpoint. "Get out of the tent." The man says. Spencer exits his tent and sees his group is also being held at gunpoint. "Who are you people?" Spencer asks. "The name's Aaron. We're The Coyotes." Aaron starts to laugh and so does the rest of his group. "Now, what's your name?" Aaron asks. "Spencer. Spencer Ford. Please, just let us go. Take whatever you want." "What we want is you and your people dead." Aaron says. "Why?" Spencer asks. "Do you remember a guy named Travis?" Aaron asks. By Spencer's facial expression, he knows the answer. "You and your people killed him. You're not gonna get away this so easily." He looks over at Gavin and then at Cole. "What's their names?" "Gavin and Cole. Please don't hurt them." Spencer says. "I'm not gonna hurt them. They'll hurt each other. Pick them up, guys." "No! Please!" Dean attempts to get up but a man pushes him back down. Aaron is walking in the forest, along with Gavin, Cole and two other men. They then stop and Aaron turns around. The two men throws Gavin's hammer and Cole's Cricket bat. "Fight to the death." They stare at each other and nod their heads. "Np." Gavin says. "I won't kill him. He's a part of my group and I-" Gavin is cut off with a strike to the head by Cole. Cole beats him to death with his Cricket bat. "Good job. You wanna be a part of us?" Aaron asks and Cole smirks. It then goes back to Spencer and the others. "I have to pee." Spencer says. "Come on." A girl says and lifts him up. They walk into the forest and Spencer stops, making the girl hold her gun at his face. "Why are you with them?" Spencer asks. "I can't tell you that." The girl says. "What's your name?" Spencer says. "Max." "Max, you can join my group. You don't have to be with them. You can be with us but you have to help me kill them." "I can't.. kill them." "Why not?" Before she can answer, a man walks up to them. "What's the hold up?" "He just finish, fucktard." "You better watch your mouth or what happened last time.. will happen again." Max looked frightened and the man smirks. "Come on, dumbass." The man says to Spencer and pushes him to walk. When Spencer, Max and the man arrive back at the camp, the man pushes Spencer to the floor. "Now, watch closely." "Pete, no." Max says. "Shut up, you dumb bitch." Pete pushes Terri's head to the ground. Terri grabs her knife from her pocket and stabs Pete to death. The rest of The Coyotes hold up their guns and Spencer's group starts to shoot them. A man tries to kill Kristi but Sam stabs him with her spear. "Don't even think about it." Richard sees a man running towards Spencer and beats him with a golf club. "Take that, motherfucker." A man then runs at Richard and Trent stabs him through his head with his pickaxe. "Thanks man." Richard says. "You're welcome." Trent responds. After they think they have won, a horde of zombies come toward their way. "Oh shit." Spencer says and it ends. Starring Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews* Michael Welch as Spencer Ford Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews* Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker* Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones* Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake* Julie Benz as Terri Blake Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake* Mike Vogel as Trent Compton Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers Sean Faris as Cole Chambers Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman* Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell TBA as Aaron India Eisley as Max TBA as Pete Trivia